Charin's Blessing
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Teyla thinks back to Ronon's first trip to the mainland and one of her last conversations with Charin. TeylaRonon


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the awesome people filming in Vancouver own Altantis

A/N: This is just a little one shot I made when I was bored and had nothing to do, this came to me when I was thinking about Allies and how to me it seemed like Ronon had been to the mainland before, so here is my little fic. Enjoy.

* * *

Charin's Blessing

Teyla had been forced to grow up very fast when she was young. She never counted her losses because eventually she would become too sad but she knew they numbered many. The ones that hurt the most were the loss of her entire family and now the woman she loved like a grandmother, Charin.

It had been many months since her death and Teyla's heart no longer ached every time she thought of her. She was not bitter and didn't regret filling Charin's last request to let her die now she rejoiced in the memories she had.

What she remembered most about Charin was her kind voice and her youthful smile. She missed the long talks they used to have when Teyla no longer had to be the leader of the Athosians but Teyla a young woman who still had a bit of mischievousness and was a romantic at heart. She also remembered Charin's uncanny ability to see the truth of matters particularly when Teyla refused to admit things to herself, what was even stranger was that Charin was always right.

This led her to remember her last talk with Charin one that led to a revelation of sorts. It had marked an important occasion because it was the first time she had brought Ronon to the mainland. She had always felt closer to Ronon and when she realized that he needed a break from Atlantis and its seclusion she had offered the trip to the mainland and he had readily agreed.

To her surprise he was a perfect gentleman with all of her people particularly Charin. He was polite and courteous, listened and answered questions. She had laughed and smiled and watched him mingle with her people and she had felt a warmth in her heart. A feeling that had come before when Ronon was around and every time she denied it.

After he had exchanged polite quips with Charin and more than a few laughs, Ronon had left Teyla and the older woman alone. Teyla had never dreamed that the conversation that had followed after would take place.

"Well," Charin had said once he left, "I prayed to the Ancestors that this day would come but had given up hope it would."

Teyla was confused, "What do you mean?"

"He's the part you need to complete your heart."

The spoon Teyla had been using to eat her Tuddleroot soup clattered back into the bowl.

Charin noticed, "You think I've made a mistake?"

"Yes!" Teyla exclaimed, "Ronon couldn't possibly be the one, he's…he's…he's the most unsuitable man for me."

"Yes," Charin said calmly, "he does have a few wrinkles that need to be smoothed out."

"A few! He has so many wrinkles he could be Draken frog!"

Charin smiled, "Every man has problems, some more than others and it's up to us woman to help them through them. I have a feeling you already want to heal his wounds both on his body and in his mind."

"That…that," Teyla stuttered, "That doesn't mean anything."

"Teyla," Charin sighed, "why must you always deny what you already know?"

"I'm not denying anything," Teyla told Charin and then caught herself, "That doesn't mean I have feelings for Ronon."

Charin laughed, "When will you learn that you can't hide anything from me? I saw the way you looked at him, the longing in your eyes and you eyes have always reflected what is in your heart."

"Longing in my eyes?" Teyla began, "you make it sound like I'm in love with his body rather than him, or should I say in lust?"

Charin grinned, "You can't deny that his appearance is more than attractive."

"I heard one of the scientists in city call him 'yummy'," Teyla laughed.

Charin laughed as well but then sobered, "Perhaps for now it is just physical attraction but then I believe it will be more." Teyla looked away and sighed, Charin continued, "It is no use to deny to me what you know you feel Teyla."

"I know it," Teyla admitted, "It's just I can't even begin to start with how he isn't right for me but when I'm with him…I forget about all of that."

"Love is like that, you forget about the bad things and rejoice in the wonderful attributes the other person has, but that is not what troubles you."

"No," She agreed, "He's just so angry with life and the Wraith, I'm afraid he no longer has the ability to care or to love."

"He is angry and he is definitely in pain but I do not believe he is incapable of love." Charin declared, "The fact that he came here and is making an effort to get to know our people makes me believe he cares about you, more than you know."

Teyla sighed, "One can hope."

* * *

Ronon came back a few minutes later; it was time to return to Atlantis.

Before they left, Charin had placed her hands on his shoulders and touched his forehead with hers. What she said next made Teyla want to dig a hole and die in it.

"You have my blessing; just don't take to long to tell her."

Teyla had gasped and nearly dashed out the door once Charin let Teyla go. Ronon gave Teyla a questioning look and she knew what he wanted to say.

"Don't ask," She told him, "I'm not going to tell you anyways.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it, please douse all flames. 


End file.
